


我没了 2

by Aberry



Category: Aberry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberry/pseuds/Aberry





	我没了 2

我没了 

2

在肖战轻笑着甜甜地喊出下播啦大家晚安～的时候，王一博在屏幕那边已经硬了三十七分钟了。

都说视游戏如命的死宅除了游戏就是手办，翻翻手机还有几张福利姬照片。可王一博在游戏界，就是个小古板，不玩vr女友，也不爱蹲漫展，人家秀可拆卸衣服的Saber手办，他只一心想练个只狼无伤通关。  
肖战下播后，王一博还屹立不动地坐在电脑前，盯着已经黑屏的直播间。

下身涨的难受。

好巧不巧，他今天穿得正好是比较贴身的那条牛仔裤，裤裆的弹性已经被下身顶到了极限。王一博没办法，只得先解开裤链，让自己稍微不那么难受。刚脱离掉最外面的束缚，里面隆起的小山比刚刚显得更高了，顶端碰到了电脑桌放键盘的抽屉。王一博在电竞椅上扭动着身子想把外裤褪下来，谁想才刚往后挪了一寸，顶端就在抽屉下面轻轻擦了一下，敏感点被突然一刺激，王一博身体不着痕迹的抖了一抖，额头上起了一层汗雾。  
“嘶……不行不行，得去洗把脸……”  
王一博扶着下身起来，边用手拍着脸边走进卫生间，猛的用冷水往脸上淋，水溅到已经长时间被汗浸湿的白色t恤领口上，一时让人分不清到底是水渍多还是汗液多。王一博在水龙头下面冲了一会儿，等自己稍微能冷静下来，下半身的胀痛也减轻不少，才作罢关上水龙头，等着山峰用肉眼不可见的缓速慢慢降低。  
王一博扯了块毛巾擦擦脸，从卫生间走出来，准备关上电脑去洗个澡，想干脆把脑子里的东西全都冲走，结果刚走到电脑前准备关机，直播间页面上跳出来一条：《生病了请个假》点击观看直播回放

“……”

“草…”

王一博挣扎了不过三秒，还是点开了。

肖战那张好看秀气的面孔又整个放大在了王一博的屏幕上，王一博无意识地褪下里裤，修长的手指握住了刚才软下来一点，却又因为那张脸的出现便硬得发紫的性器。  
上一秒里王一博觉得那笑干净得像一张白纸，而在这一秒里那抹笑却看上去勾人得要命。王一博只觉得握住性器的手仿佛不是自己在动，屏幕上那人的一笑一颦一簇都牵动着他的起起落落。  
“嗯…肖战……肖战啊……”  
手指包裹住如孩童手臂这么粗的阴茎，王一博蹙着眉，目不转睛的盯着屏幕里的人，听着他生疏的解释，不知所措的谢礼物，还有那因为害羞涨红的脸。王一博手动的越来越快，龟头上的缝隙间已流出些许爱液，混在褶皱的皮里，混在他滚烫的指尖，王一博只觉得自己比刚才更敏感了。  
“谢谢耶啵哥哥～”肖战故意作甜的声线，和当时的红脸害羞又出现了。  
“真他mua会勾引人，草！”王一博被那声哥哥听得心里猛颤，疯了一般的想把那人从屏幕里捉出来，当场按在身下肏。  
想听他被肏着叫哥哥，想看他又害羞又想要的欲求，想肏到他失禁……  
王一博力道越来越大，猛烈得进攻着龟头下面那块沟壑，一时间血液几乎都冲上了脑门。  
“唔…嗯……肖战……”  
电脑面前的人发出一声低吼，伴随着对方的名字，射在了刚才从卫生间拿出来的毛巾上。王一博瘫在电竞椅上，眯着眼看着电脑屏幕上穿着白大褂的人。

“我真是……病的不轻啊，肖医生。”

早上十点，训练室——

“空哥！今天新闻上说……昨天晚上xx平台有个叫耶啵的土豪五分钟不到刷了十六万块钱的礼物……不…不会是你吧……”训练室里几个人都被早上的新闻给看蒙了，外人只知道他王一博打职业用的ID叫季向空，只有少数几个自己人知道季向空只是他打职业取的圈名。一大早的这新闻一出，写着土豪名字叫耶啵，偏偏又是出在王一博天天想要苦练技术的主机游戏区，让队里这群人看了想觉得不是他都不行。

“十六，我幸运数字，不好吗？”  
王一博歪嘴笑着，抬头认真地发问。


End file.
